Bananas' Puzzle Arena
Bananas' Puzzle Arena is a downloadable game for the Wii U system. Despite its name, Bowie stars in the game. This is the first Bowie spin-off ever made. Plot It started off nice when Bowie and his family where on a walk. Then Bananas was seen shooting the mountains. When Bowie attempted to stop him, a tutorial battle began. After losing Bananas went elsewhere. Bowie began chasing Bananas with his family. Bowie encountered Jim along the way. The two battled each other, and Bowie gained victory. Bowie then climbed up a small hill and battled Elbemme. After his loss, Elbemme melted and went somewhere else. After Bowie walked into a small factory, Bowie battled Fudgebuckets. After HIS loss, Fudgebuckets fled to the desert. When Bowie was chasing him, Ripe was going to destroy a mountain when Bowie battled her. Despite advantages, Ripe fled, and Metal Bowie battled Bowie. After the robot lost, it fled to a evil castle. Inside Bowie fought Bananas, and Bananas lost against him. The game is won if you're on easy mode. If not on easy mode, then Bowie chases after Jim, and has a rematch against him. After that, Bowie goes onto a glacier and battles Ripe again. After her loss, Bowie jumps into the river and fights Fudgebuckets. The game is won if you're on medium mode, but if on hard mode, the game continues and Bowie fights Metal Bowie on a mountain. Afterwards Bowie climbed to the summit and battled Elbemme again. An avalanche was to start when Bowie battled Bananas. After Bananas lost, he was going to set it off, but it backfired and every rock landed on him. Bowie and friends went back home and had a big party. But an extra battle against "X" will appear if the player was on hard mode and never lost a round. After his defeat, the credits will roll. Overview Bananas, or any other enemy you can fight in the game, will drop random obstacles down the pits onto your character. The player must avoid them, and when the obstacles fall on the ground, the player must pick them up and toss it upward. If it hits another obstacle, the two explode in the air. If it hits the boss/enemy, they lose a piece of HP. If you are hit with the obstacle, you lose 1 Health Point. If you lose all of your health points, you lose. If the boss loses all of their health points, you win! Keep in mind that when you choose someone with low health, it is harder to survive the level. Modes Story Mode In this mode, you play as Bowie in a quest to stop Bananas from causing great avalanches that can destroy the planet. Versus Mode In versus mode, you can pick your character to play as and pick your opponent to fight. You must destroy the opponent before the other does the same. You can place a time limit, and if it runs out, the guy with more HP wins. Time Attack A robot will drop the pieces (or throw them back up) and you must damage the robot as much as possible before the three minute time limit ends. Score Attack Same thing as time attack, but everything you do that isn't jumping or running will get you points. Picking up and tossing obstacles gets you 50 points, eating a pretzel or using a shield gets you 100 points, and damaging the robot gets you 200 points. You can combo as well, and that can rack up a lot of points. Once the time limit is up, you're done! Speed Break (unlockable) Speed Break is very alike Versus Mode, but you must move very fast and have your mind on the game. It will never end until someone is beaten. Enemies will not appear unless you turn them on in options mode. Controls Hero Use the control stick to move around the field, and press A to jump. Press the B button while on an obstacle to pick it up. You can move around while holding the obstacle. Press the B button again to toss it into the air, or press down on the control pad to drop the obstacle. Villain Use the control stick to move around the field, and press the B button to pick up and item and toss it down. Press the A button to switch between obstacles (keep in mind that you can't get the pretzel or shield, they come randomly). Characters Heroes The playable characters are Bowie, Ashe, Samantha, Shelia, Paul, and Robert on the Hero side. Each character has different stats, which can affect gameplay dramatically. All stats add up to 10. Villains On the villain side, you can play as Bananas, Fudgebuckets, Ripe, a new monkey named "Jim", Elbemme, and Metal Bowie. Like the heroes, each has different stats. All add up to 10 again. Obstacles There are eight different obstacles. There are three varieties of rocks. The normal rock is the most common of the obstacles and goes down in a straight line. The yellow rock is a bit more rare, but it attempts to avoid you, trying to trick you into falling under it. The red rock is the most rare of the rocks and it tries to smash you. There are three varieties of bombs. The white bombs never explode unless you touch them when they are falling. They also explode when they touch an enemy/boss. The grey bombs are explosive, and on the ground you have five seconds to pick them up before they explode. The black bombs cannot be picked up, and explode upon contact with the ground. There are two separate obstacles that don't relate to each other. One is the pretzel, which can be used to heal a Health Point, and one is the rock SHIELD, which can stop rocks from hurting you at least three times. Arenas Music Gallery Trivia *This is the first Bowie-related puzzle game. It is the first that is worked on by Fandro alone. Category:Spin-Offs